The present invention is directed toward a chin exercise device and more particularly, toward a device which improves muscle tone in the chin and neck areas.
As people become older their bodies start to change. One typical sign of change is sagging and flabby skin in the chin and neck areas. Such a condition is the result of underlying muscles losing their tone due to aging and/or lack of proper exercise. The muscles elongate and droop or sag. This condition also causes wrinkles.
One way of controlling this condition is cosmetic surgery commonly known as a "face-lift." This procedure is effective in tightening facial skin. However, as a result of such tightening, the skin must support the underlying muscle. If this muscle lacks tone, it is lengthened and becomes droopy. Since the skin is not adapted to support the underlying muscles, this creates an even stronger tendency for the skin to droop. While such a method is a quick fix, it is temporary. That is, the process of drooping and wrinkling gradually starts again and the surgery must be repeated. Furthermore, this surgical procedure does not strengthen or tone muscles.
Exercise is one well known way which is effective in toning and strengthening muscles in the arms and legs. The same is also effective in strengthening the muscles of the chin and neck. Besides which, exercising provides long-term results, is inexpensive, simple, and healthier than cosmetic surgery.
Several devices are known which aid a person in exercising his or her chin and neck. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,217 to Feather which teaches an exercising device with a base plate which rests on a person's thorax or chest with a chin rest member space above the base plate. A hinge connects the base plate and chin rest member. Springs between the members resist compression when the person moves his or her head up and down, thereby exercising the muscles of the neck. This device, however, may not be stable and can slip from its location between the person's chest and chin. Furthermore, the compression forces cannot be easily adjusted.